Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows
' ' Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows is an upcoming 2011 sequel to the original Sherlock Holmes 'film back in 2009, also directed by 'Guy Ritchie. The main villain of the film is the original villain from one of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's stories, Professor James Moriarty. Rachel McAdams has only a cameo in A Game of Shadows and was replaced by Noomi Rapace, who portrays a Romani gypsy, Sim. Robert Downey, Jr. and Jude Law return as Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. Plot In 1891, Irene Adler (Rachel McAdams) delivers a package to Dr. Hoffmanstahl—payment for a letter he was to deliver. Hoffmanstahl opens the package, triggering a hidden bomb which is prevented from detonating by the intervention of Sherlock Holmes (Robert Downey, Jr). Holmes takes the letter and disposes of the bomb while Adler ''' and Hoffmanstahl escape. Later, ''Holmes'' discovers Hoffmanstahl was assassinated. Adler meets with '''Professor Moriarty (Jared Harris) to explain the events, but Moriarty poisons her—deeming her position compromised by her love for Holmes. In a little while, Dr. Watson (Jude Law) arrives at 221B Baker Street, where Holmes discloses that he is investigating a series of seemingly unrelated murders, terrorist attacks, and business acquisitions, that he has connected to Moriarty. Holmes meets with the Romani gypsy, Madame Simza Heron (Noomi Rapace) at the location of Dr. Watson's bachelor party, the intended recipient of the letter he had taken from Adler, sent by her brother, Rene. Holmes, ''with the help of ''Sim, defeats the assassin sent to kill her, but she flees before Holmes can speak to her. After, Mary (Kelly Reilly) and Watson's wedding, Holmes meets Moriarty for the first time at one of his conventions. Later, Moriarty informs Holmes that he murdered Adler and will kill Watson and''' Mary' if 'Holmes' interference continues. 'Moriarty's '''men attack 'Watson and Mary on a train to their honeymoon. Holmes, having followed the pair for protection, throws Mary from the train into a river below where she is picked up by Holmes' waiting brother Mycroft (Stephen Fry) and takes her to safety. After defeating Moriarty's men, Holmes and Watson travel to Paris to locate Sim. When she is found at her camp in the forest, Holmes tells Sim that she has been targeted because Rene is working for Moriarty, and may have told her about his plans. Sim takes the pair to the headquarters of an anarchist group to which she and Rene had formerly belonged. They learn that the anarchists have been forced to plant bombs for Moriarty. The trio follows Holmes's deduction that the bomb is in the Paris Opera. However, Holmes realizes too late that he has been tricked and that the bomb is in a nearby hotel; the bombing kills a number of assembled businessmen. Holmes discovers that the bomb was a cover for the assassination of Meinhart—one of the attendees—by Moriarty's aide, Sebastian Moran (Paul Anderson). Meinhart's death grants Moriarty ''' ownership of Meinhart's weapons factory in Germany. ''Holmes, Watson, and 'Sim travel to Germany, following clues in Rene's letters. At the factory, Moriarty captures and tortures Holmes, while Watson is pinned down behind a large cannon by sniper fire from Moran. Moriarty reveals that he owns shares in multiple war-profiting companies, and intends to instigate a world war to make himself a fortune. Meanwhile, Watson uses the cannon he was behind to destroy the lighthouse in which Moran is concealed. The structure collapses into the warehouse where Moriarty is holding Holmes captive beneath the rubble. Watson assists Holmes '' from the rubble and reunites with ''Sim, and her people. They narrowly escape the bombs being dropped upon them; but, they finally reach the end of the forest and hop aboard a moving train. While in the train, Sim is chanting in her language, trying to keep Holmes alive from his injury he had sustained when being tortured by Moriarty. Suddenly, Holmes' heart stops and 'Watson tries desperately to save him. Remembering that 'Holmes had given him a wedding present earlier to start the heart again, Watson uses it to start Holmes' heart again. Later, Holmes deduces that Moriarty's final target will be a peace summit in Switzerland, creating an international incident. At the summit, Holmes reveals that Rene is the assassin and that he is disguised as one of the ambassadors—having been given radical reconstructive surgery by Hoffmanstahl to alter his appearance. Watson and Simza search for signs of the assassin while Holmes and Moriarty, who is also in attendance, retreat outside to discuss their competing plans. Watson and Simza find Rene and stop his assassination attempt, but Rene is himself silenced by Moran. Outside, Holmes reveals that he previously replaced Moriarty's personal diary that contained all his plans and financing with a duplicate. The original was sent to Mary in London who decrypted the code using a book that Holmes had noticed in Moriarty's office during their first meeting. Mary passes the information to Inspector Lestrade (Eddie Marsan) who seizes the bulk of Moriarty's assets, financially crippling him. Holmes and Moriarty anticipate an impending physical confrontation that both realize Moriarty would win, due to Holmes' injured shoulder. Holmes instead grapples Moriarty and forces them both over the balcony and into the Reichenbach waterfall below. No bodies are found and they are both delcared dead. Following Holmes' funeral, Watson and Mary prepare to have their belated honeymoon when Watson, who is now writing the last few lines from "The Final Problem", receives a package containing a breathing device of Mycroft's that Holmes had noticed before the summit. Realizing that Holmes is still alive, Watson leaves his office to find the delivery man. Holmes, having concealed himself in Watson's office, reads a fresh eulogy on Watson's typewriter and adds a question mark after the words "The End". Premise Sherlock Holmes has always been the smartest detective in the room... until now. There is a new criminal mastermind at large--'Professor James Moriarty'--and not only is he Holmes's intellectual equal, but he is capable of great evil, coupled with a complete lack of conscience, may actually give him an adventage over the reowned detective, Sherlock Holmes. When the Crowned Prince of Austria is found dead, the evidence, as constructed by Inspector Lestrade points to suicide. But Sherlock Holmes deduces that the prince has been a victim of murder-- a murder that is only one piece of a large and much more complex puzzle designed by one, Professor Moriarty. '''Mixing business with pleasure, ''Holmes'' tracks the clues to an underground gentlemen's club, where he and his brother '''Mycroft Holmes are toastling Dr. John Watson 'on his last night of bachelorhood. It is there that Holmes encounters 'Sim, a Gypsy fortune teller, who sees more than she is telling and whose unwitting involvement in the prince's murder makes her the killers next target. Holmes saves her life and, in return, she agrees to help him. The investigaion becomes even more dangerious as it leads Holmes, Watson, and 'Sim '''across the continent, from England to France, then to Germany, and finally to Switzerland. But the cunning 'Moriarty '''is always one step ahead as he spins a web of death and destruction--all part of a greater plan, if he succeeds, will change the course of history as we very well know it. Posters T29733.jpg|Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows Tn-500 1.jpeg|The Famous Detective: Sherlock Holmes Tn-500 4.jpeg|The Doctor: Dr. John Watson Sherlock-holmes-2-character-poster-banner-noomi-rapace.jpeg|The Gypsy: Madam Simza Heron Sherlockholmes-gameofshadows-banner6.jpg|Simza Heron Poster Tn-500 2.jpeg|The Evil Mastermind: Professor James Moriarty Sherlock_holmes_a_game_of_shadows_ver13.jpg|The Woman: Irene Adler Sherlock holmes a game of shadows ver16-570x261.jpg|A Game Of Shadows Poster Two-character-posters-for-sherlock-holmes-2.jpeg|Watson and Holmes Poster Sherlock Holmes and Moriarty Poster .jpg|Sherlock Holmes and Moriarty (Far Back) Watson and Sim Poster.jpg|Dr. Watson and Sim (Far Back) Sherlock holmes a game of shadows ver16-570x261.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Poster Sh2wallpaper1920x1200v1.jpg|Holmes and Watson Gladstone.jpg|Gladstone Images 600px-Webley-AGOS.jpg|Sherlock unloading a gun Sherlock preparing to defend himself.PNG|Sherlock getting ready to defend himself 600px-MG98c-AGOS.jpg|Dr. Watson shooting NE3IO7upoQQe6c 2 zzb.jpg|Sherlock aiming Sherlock+and+Watson+taking+cover-1-.jpg|Watson and Sherlock hiding Holmes+looking+awesome-1-.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Robert-Downey-Jr-top trailer-cap-2.jpg|Sherlock staring Holmes+and+Watson+preparing+for+Battle-1-.jpg|Sherlock loading gun, and Watson Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Robert-Downey-Jr-side trailer-cap-2.jpg|Sherlock on a boat Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Robert-Downey-Jr-Noomi-Rapace-Jude-Law-bowler trailer-cap-2.jpg|Sherlock, Sim, and Watson SH2Promo1.jpg|Sim, Sherlock, and Watson running through the forest Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Robert-Downey-Jr-make-up-front trailer-cap-2.jpg|Sherlock's disguise Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Jude-Law-waistcoat-side trailer-cap-2.jpg|Watson astonished at Sherlock's disguise Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Kelly-Reilly-wedding-Jude-Law trailer-cap-2.jpg|Watson getting married to Mary Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Jude-Law-scarf-mid trailer-cap-2.jpg|Watson Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Jude-Law-raglan-mid trailer-cap-2.jpg|Watson looking at Holmes's clues Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Jared-Harris-top-hat-side trailer-cap-2.jpg|Professor Moriarty Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows Jared-Harris-necktie-front trailer-cap-2.jpg|Professor Moriarty Sherlock-Holmes-A-Game-of-Shadows-image-Robert-Downey-Jr-Jude-Law-1.jpg|Watson and Sherlock at dinner SH2Promo2.jpg|Dr. Watson and Holmes Sherlock Holmes sequel.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Ytvfhhb3jiibhfby.jpg|Watson and Sherlock looking at a note Uuw7opoonepauu7e.jpg|Sherlock and Watson standing in Sherlock's clue room Hx5nj5s71jn85j7x.jpg|Sherlock and Watson looking at Sim (not shown in picture) Ywemnjs1qb26jn1w.jpg|Moriarty and Holmes Ohhqkc5qmkc5mqck.jpg|Professor Moriarty N5g3kqtn7e5kk5n.jpg|Watson and Sherlock Vgysk9ce7ffagvsf.jpg|Sherlock Fighting Tlg4y0mqgi73y4mt.jpg|Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson Sherlock003.jpg|Sherlock and Watson 84661 gal.jpg|Professor Moriarty and Irene Adler 84665 gal.jpg|Sherlock and Watson In Cool Old Car 84666 gal.jpg|Sherlock, Mycroft, and Watson 84668 gal.jpg|Holmes and Adler 84669 gal.jpg|Sherlock Aiming At An Apple 84670 gal.jpg|Sherlock (In Disguise) With Irene 84671 gal.jpg|Watson Opening The Curtains 84672 gal.jpg|Holmes and Watson Toasting Drinks 84669 gal.jpg|Sherlock Aiming At An Apple Category:Sherlock Holmes Movies Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Sherlock Holmes (Robert Downey, Jr) Category:Doctor Watson Category:Sim Category:Professor Moriarty